Tell Me Lies
by sugar high preschooler
Summary: I owe my best friend these fics, so i took seven female characters in Harry Potter and made them all go at it. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Couples:** Hermione Granger / Ginny Weasley, implied Hermione Granger / Lavender Brown

**Themes: **yuri (F/F), light bondage, and shower sex (not in that order)

**Rating:** M (for a reason)

**Summary: **once a month, every girl should check themselves for lumps and discoloration. The whole processes is easier with a friend's helping hand.

**Notes:** all of these are for my best friend in the whole world, I owe you much more than this.

**Disclaimer:** I no own you no sue

**Reviews/Flames:** Reviews (equal) loved; faithful reviewers will get a cookie the size of their head! Flames about the gay ness or the couple I picked will be laughed at and posted here for others to mock. Flames on my lack of skill, to be used to heat my bedroom. My fanfiction mascot seems to think that I'm trying to turn her into a Popsicle.

**Remarks:** none yet, who will be the first?

**Self Breast Exam **

It seemed almost natural to stare at her. We were both girls and my parents told me once I hit puberty that it was normal to look at other girls. They also said that it was for comparison, that I would want to see them naked to see how I was developing compared to them. They didn't say I would want to watch my best friend's sister because she was the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen in my life. Well, barely a woman. She was thirteen, and standing a few feet away from my bathing herself.

Ginny ran that hand over her soft body as if she knew exactly what she was doing to me. How could she know I wanted to slam her against the wall and have my way with her. Not that I would even know how to do that with another girl. she moved those tiny and soft hands to her hair and stood under the water. The normally ginger locks were colored a deep brown from the water, and beads of water raced down her body.

"'Mione, can I use some of your shampoo?" I snapped out of my thoughts, realizing that this goddess was looking right at me, holding her hand out for my light blue bottle that my parents shipped me. The bottle of soap promised to tame wild and frizzy hair. I handed it over and got under the water myself. Turned to the wall and dropped my towel. If I were bolder, I would tell Ginny how amazing she looked at this moment. I would sing the words that rang in my heart and loins. But as I said, I am not bold. I am meek, I am the library rat, I am "one of the guys".

Ginny squirted some of the liquid on her hand and rubbed it between her palms in a way that made my mouth dry and my erm… parts tingle. That never happened before and I was tempted to try to look it up later. Ginny would know exactly what the feeling was. She knew more sexual things than I ever would. But, that's not saying much. Hell, Neville Longbottom had a better chance of losing his virginity than I did. "Thanks 'Mione, are you okay?"

"What me? Y-yes G-gin." I never stuttered, not since I was eight and couldn't explain why I made my aunt's terrier turn into a toy dog. I nearly lost it when she started to rub her breasts and roll the creamy skin around in her palm. "Gin, what-what are you doing?"

"S.B.E." she stated matter-of-factly, as if she tore the words from my own mouth. I must have given her a puzzled look as she smiled, "Self Breast Exam, you know, breast cancer?"

"But the wizarding world has cures for most cancers."

"But you have to check to make sure you know when to go to the Healers right?" well, when she said it like that it made a little bit of sense. I looked at my own hands, they held a couple cuts from Potions accidents they didn't look like Ginny's soft hands roaming freely over her breasts.

"Could you, erm, you know, show me how?" it seemed like an innocent request and I smiled at her sheepishly to show that it was no big deal if she said no. even though I wanted her to touch me like this more than anything in the world. I wanted to have her touch me everywhere, in every inch of this castle.

"'Course 'Mione." She shook out the last bit of shampoo from her hair and moved her hands to my breasts. I stifled a moan as she ran her hands over the virgin skin. Ever since my breasts came in, I tried to deny that they were there, Ginny always seemed to embrace them and enjoy showing them off to the boys in Gryffindor. "You want to feel around for something that would feel like a frozen pea." I nodded slowly, biting my lower lip to keep from moaning. A small one escaped my lips and I was sure Ginny heard it.

She started to rub the pad of her thumbs over my nipples and I was sure that this was not a part of the exam. I was even more sure when she moved her mouth to the tops of my breasts. She moved me backwards so my back was against the warm stones heated by the showers. She ran her hands over my breasts, her lips traveling down towards my erect nipples. I tried to gasp for air, despite the fact there was a steady stream of water flowing over my head and shoulders. The water caused my thick hair to mat itself against my head and back. I didn't want to think about the fact that anyone could come in right now. Parvati, or Lavender or hell a professor! What would they think if they saw me like this? If they saw us like this?

Ginny's lips left my nipples and started down towards my stomach.

"Gin… what… is this a part of the exam?"

I heard her giggle, she was thirteen how the hell did she know everything about this. She got onto her knees before me and used her fingers to open my lower lips slightly. "Hermione Granger shaves herself, that's something I never would've expected."

"I think there are a few other things about this that are shocking." I gasped out as she started to lick over my area. How did this happen to me of all people? How did I become lucky enough to have the Ginger Goddess Ginny Weasley on her knees in the ultimate submissive position in front of me? I laced my fingers into her wet hair and pulled her a bit closer. I opened my legs slightly and she mumbled a thanks. My eyes were practically rolled into the back of my head; she was more talented than I ever would have thought.

Her brother would kill me if he could see me like this.

Ginny slipped her tongue between my lips and started to run her tongue around my quivering hole, as she probed and suckled my wet sex. There was no controlling the moans now, they flowed from my throat and filled the room completely. I pleaded with Ginny to keep going, there was something building up in my stomach that craved and begged to be set free. The pressure boiled in my stomach and screamed for release. She started to slide her fingers between my lips, pulling me apart.

"Oh Ginny…" I formed her name in my mouth and it actually felt good rolling sweetly off my tongue. She ran her hands over to my wet back and lowered down to cup my arse. I moaned and shook as the most intense pleasure built up in my stomach and spilled down my thighs. Fireworks went down my thighs, tingling under my skin and left me gasping for air. Ginny giggled and licked up all of my fluids as they slid from my pussy. She leaned against my thigh as I ran my fingers though her hair.

"I can honestly and without a doubt say that you are cancer free Miss. Granger." She got up and went back to her stall, washed between her legs and walked out with a certain swish to her hips. I watched her leave; she took control back when she did that. Something flared inside of my stomach and I knew it wasn't another orgasm.

I washed my hair and thought about how to get her back. It should be easy enough. I finished getting washed off, and went back to my dorms. Ginny was sitting on Lavender's bed, still in her red and gold robe laughing about something Seamus did in Potions.

"Lavender, could you give us a moment alone?" Ginny looked to the other girl and smiled the blonde left as Ginny laid back on her bed, her legs open slightly. "What happened back there?"

"Nothing that you didn't want Hermione" I climbed on the bed and moved so I was on top of the confused red-head. "Nothing that neither one of us didn't want." She fixed as I opened her robe and exposed that delicate body for my greedy eyes.

"You didn't give yourself an exam." I practically purred in her ear while moving my hands to her breasts, trying to mirror her actions from before. Ginny looked surprised, how would she know that in all of the books I read, I looked forward most to the sexual scenes. I would deny this to the grave, but I wanted to make her scream in an orgasm just like the girls in the books when the male lead would ride her just right.

"Checking me for breast cancer?"

"That and ovarian." She gave me a confused look before I spread her thighs open with one hand. The lone breast was tortured deliciously by my mouth. I rolled her nipple around in my mouth, pressing her taut pink nipple against the roof of my mouth. She seemed to like that a lot, I liked the noises that she made when I did it. That made this all even better, when she would moan softly and pet my hair. My hand that spread her thighs delved deeper into her. I found her wetting sex and nearly moaned from it alone. I could practically feel the heat coming off her mound.

I opened her lips slightly, rubbing one finger over the delicate folds searched for that spot, she arched her back against me as I found her spot, that tiny pearl just waiting to be touched. Ginny's thighs shook against me as I settled my body between her legs. She let out a small whining noise when I left her breasts, kissing down her stomach and drawing lazy circles in the skin. She liked that a lot. She gripped the scarlet bed sheets and opened her legs as far as she could. She was completely open to me. But I refused to let her off that easily. I started to run two fingers over her clitoris, going slowly over the bundle of nerves as she squirmed and moaned above me. I moved down to her opening and slipped my fingers inside of that tight hole.

"Bloody… oh… 'Mione." She purred while bucking her hips towards me. She was asking for more than this. There would be much more to come from this night, it had only started. I lowered my mouth to her, and took a moment to inhale her scent deeply. She smelled so good, like everything I wanted and salivated for. I wrapped my lips around that small nub and toyed with it. I used my lips and tongue, she seemed to like that a lot. When my teeth accidently scraped against the sensitive area, she bucked her hips to me, nearly screaming her moan. Well, that was a good sign. I used my teeth more, gently pulling and nipping the bundle as my hands started to finger her. I stretched her out as much as possible, and added more as they fit.

She was starting to moan louder, with gasps for air in between. I knew she was going to climax soon. I had a feeling I was going to taste her sweet liquids like I let her taste mine. I slipped my whole fist into her, listening to her scream and writhe in pleasure. Her fluids that pooled out of her body provided as lubrication as I slid my whole hand back and forth. She nearly doubled over in the pleasure. I pulled my hand out because she was making me lose my grip, so I used my wand in my robe pocket to cast a binding spell. That would keep her in place.

The sheets snaked up her arms and tied her arms over her head and attached them to headboard. The same thing happened to her legs. She was left spread eagle and staring up at me. She questioned with her eyes what had gotten into me. I wasn't sure why it was so important that she stayed still. But it was something that felt right and felt like what should happen. She wasn't exactly saying no to all of it, so I figured it was okay. She could only be vocal now, since she couldn't use her hands to push me this way and that way.

"Lick my pussy 'Mione." Her face went red when she asked this. I leaned down and slowly dragged my tongue across her, Ginny let out a small whining noise again and moved her hips more. "Mo-more than that, please." I continued to just barely glide my tongue over her wetness, she already had her climax, but I wanted to see just how long it would take for Lavender to come back. "Slide… 'Mione don't make me." I blew some cool air onto her clitoris as she squirmed against me. "Slide your tongue into me 'Mione, play with my clitoris, but for Merlin's sake don't stop!"

That's what I wanted to hear from her. She needed to speak her mind instead of using her body to drive people wild. She was thirteen and already knew what she was doing to people, I was fourteen and I knew what I wanted from her.

I started to suck her clitoris as she sighed and gently rolled her hips against my face and gave me more room to work with. It all felt so amazing. My whole fist moved back into her pussy with one movement as she screamed lightly. She moaned my name loudly and screamed for more. I loved hearing her say my name like that; I loved hearing her beg me to give her more pleasure like this. Normally when people made noises like this, this whining and begging they wanted extra help with their classes. They wanted her brain, this time someone wanted her body. There would never be a better feeling than this.

Her muscles twitched against my fist as she had her orgasm and let it coated my hand again. She fell back, exhausted as I kept fisting her. She seemed to be responding to my hand, but I wanted more from her.

"No… no more Hermione I can't handle it." I gave her a funny look, why would she say no more to something as amazing as this. I started to suck on her clitoris as she moaned more and laid back on the bed. "I don't have anything left in me…" she pleaded as I smirked up at her.

"Then my turn again." She tried to move, as if she forgot that I tied her up.

"But… how?" I climbed up her body, placing small bite marks as I moved up her and slid one leg on either side of her head. My wet pussy was right over her mouth as she used her tongue, teeth, and lips. I moved back and forth over her mouth and tried to make her tongue slide as deeply into me as possible. I wanted to climax all over her face before she would even be allowed to be untied.

She shoved her tongue into me deeply as she bit on my clitoris. I tilted my head back and moaned loudly.

"Right there Ginny, fuck yes." I told her while tangling my fingers into her now dry ginger colored hair and pressing her face against my wet sex more. She moaned around my clitoris while trying to make me cum with her teeth around it. That same build up started in my stomach and it all felt so amazing. "Ginny… Gin I'm going to…" she shoved what felt like her whole tongue into my pussy as I came all over her face. She pressed her head into me more as I bucked against her face. She sucked my clit as I moved off her. I gasped for air and her eyes were heavy laden with lust and her climaxes.

"Well that was…" we both turned around and saw Lavender standing at the door with her mouth open and her pretty blue eyes glazed over with potential lust.

"It was amazing, Lav." I smirked at her and winked slightly. Ginny gave an impatient shake of her trapped limbs; her face was bright red from being caught in that situation by the blonde. I flicked my wand as the sheets released her from the prison. The younger red-head closed the robe around her body and scurried from the room. Lavender just stood there and watched me as I smiled at her and kissed her softly.

Ginny's fluids were still on my tongue as it slid between her lips as I pressed her against me more. She ran her hands over my shoulders and kissed me back. How many girls in Gryffindor were feeling like I feel? Who wanted to do more than look at other girls in the showers and wanted to actually fuck them stupid? I let her go and winked my honey brown right eye and closed my robe.

This was going to be an interesting three more years of Hogwarts.

**Okay, I know this was a very short one shot, but I think that the lack of filler makes up for it. **

**Well Shayne, I hope you like it and I hope that this meets your standards of yuri. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Couples:** Hermione Granger / Padma Patil, implied Hermione Granger / Lavender Brown

**Themes:** yuri (F/F), light food play, public sex

**Rating: **M (for a reason)

**Summary:** a first attempt at something new and exciting

**Notes:** all of these are for my best friend in the whole world; I owe you much more than this. This is also my third Hermione / Padma and I love this shipping so much. I hope everyone enjoys it too

**Disclaimer:** I no own you no sue, also I'm taking a lot of liberties with these stories, The War and all of the bad stuff isn't going to be mentioned much, but I hope you can still enjoy it.

**Reviews/Flames:** Reviews (equal) loved; faithful reviewers will get a cookie the size of their head! Flames about the gay ness or the couple I picked will be laughed at and posted here for others to mock. Flames on my lack of skill however will be used to heat my bedroom. My fanfiction mascot seems to think that I'm trying to turn her into a Popsicle.

**Remarks:** _preet93, savvythepenguin, TimeGoesOn, and wizardchick292: _thank you for the addition to your story alert. XD

AND

_Imagination Genius:_ thank you for the review; I hope that you still find it sexy as the chapters continue,  
_klsshv: _I will try to update as much a possible, however I'm starting my first year of college soon so it might take a bit of a hit

AND

_Imagination Genius, DragonFireXXX and suprswimmer: _thank you all for the addition to your favorite story list. I hope you enjoy the rest XD

**A Live Show**

Lavender laid on my bed as I got up and pulled on the rest of my clothes. She laid there panting and rubbing the insides of her thighs, she was still in shock over what happened. It was a mutual feeling. I placed my head in my hands trying to make sense of what was going on. This had been a strange day and I needed some air. Lavender muttered how she would kick my ass if I told anyone about this. She was apparently trying to get Seamus Finnigan to go steady with her, and if he found out she was bisexual he would never go out with her. I pulled on a pair of jeans, that fit my newly curved body nicely and a pink and blue t-shirt. There was really nothing I could do with my hair, so I let it do as it pleased.

No one thought twice about a student going to the grounds on a Saturday afternoon, so at least I didn't have to babble some excuse to a prefect with a quota to fill, at least that's how Fred and George put it. As the warm sun hit my cheeks, I wondered what took over me with Ginny. I tied her up and I… it was not like me at all. I never would've done something like that two days ago. Then with Lavender, I didn't even want to think about what I did with her. The sun shined over head and I looked around for someone, anyone who I knew. Ron and Harry were serving detentions for Snape, so they wouldn't be out until at least dinner. It was slightly depressing the lack of friends I had.

"Hermione, over here!" a playful smile went across my lips when I saw the Ravenclaws flagging me down. Luna Lovegood and Padma Patil were sharing a blanket with some books and a picnic blanket around them. If I wasn't so positive Luna and Neville were snogging in the Astronomy Tower every so often, I would've thought they were on a date. Padma waved slightly in my direction as Luna made room for me. "What brings you out here, Hermione?" Luna's voice was slow like honey and up a few octaves as usual.

"Just needed some fresh air." I never noticed Padma much before, probably because her Gryffindor twin Parvati annoyed me so much. She and Lavender were always going on about make up and third eyes and as I shutter as I remember why my two best mates are male.

"Well outside is the best place for it, eh Granger?" Padma smiled and took a slow deliberate bite out of her strawberry. There was something almost sensual about it. If I was in the same state of delirium that I was in the tower, I might tear her clothes off with my teeth and have my way with the Indian girl. However, I was just not that type of a girl and instead smiled back at her.

"Very true I hope to find some-"

I had to cut her off before she started to go on about something that would just end in us fighting. She was sweet, but she was just wrong about some things. "Say Luna, Neville asked me to send you up to the dorms, said something about help with Herbology?"

She scurried to gather her things "I should go help him."

Padma finished her strawberry and waved good bye to her friend. Now I could be alone with the other girl and get to know her a little bit. "So are you gay?"

She caught me off guard at the very least, what was I supposed to say to that!? Yes? No? Maybe? My mouth opened and closed and gave me the look of a fish caught out of water. "Are you?"

"Lesbian, yes I am."

She licked over her lips and caught a drop of strawberry juice that was deliciously hanging onto her lower lip. I must've still looked like a gasping fish when she picked up the second berry. "I just thought that you were cause well… I heard some things from the girls showers today and only you and Ginny were in there."

She was playing me like a fool; didn't she realize what I could do to her if I really wanted to? How I could fuck her stupid and just walk away like I didn't care. I didn't know her well enough to actually care about her. "and if I was in there with Ginny?"

"Then it sounded like you were having a good time. Was she good?"

My mouth started to water slightly when I thought about what it was like to have that ginger third year. "Amazing, better than Lavender Brown."

I gave her a little bit of a smirk, as if getting into a competition with her about how many girls we've been with. I hope her numbers were low, or she was just into big talking.

"Had Lavender before, she's a bit of public display girl."

"What do you mean?"

"Outdoors and stuff."

Why didn't I ever think of that before? Whoever I decided to try this with, outside where we could be caught by anyone at any time. How hot and amazing would that be? I gave her a sly look and she returned it. Obviously brainy girls thought alike. She looked around to see if anyone was watching, I hoped that they were. Would anyone believe it if they did catch them? Hermione Granger, rumored to be dating Ron Wealsey, Harry Potter and even Viktor Krum, snogging and potentially doing more to another girl.

Padma stopped a few inches away from my lips and ran her tongue over her own pink lips softly. "You know Granger; a live show might get that stick out of your arse."

"I think you might be right." The sun was still shining down on my neck as she leaned forward and kissed me. Our mouths opened instantly and tasted each other. She could taste Lavender on my tongue and I could taste the berries she was torturing me with. We ran our fingers though the others hair and tried to get good grips. I had no idea the Ravenclaw could kiss like this. It was enough to knock me backwards, which might explain how she ended up on top of me.

Padma moved one knee between my legs, and the other just outside of my body to help her keep her balance. She still had her hands in my hair as I moaned into the kiss. Her knee was right against my denim covered mound. Bloody hell did that feel good. I was too busy kissing the Ravenclaw for all that she was worth to even see if people were watching us.

They say that one in every three people have same-sex experiences. So far, there were a lot of latent homos running around waiting for someone to take the first step and coax them out of the broom closet. Padma looked down at me and moved one hand from my hair to down my pants. I wish I would've worn my Gryffindor skirts out, but it would've seemed too odd, who wore their uniform on a Saturday?

"Those skirts would've helped here, huh?" she asked me as I kissed her lips softly. Talking could come later; talking prevented more kissing and touching. She found the lining of my panties and pushed them aside. She was really good at this. Maybe I should've gone into Ravenclaw when the hat wanted me to, I could've been doing this with Padma the whole time. She opened her mouth and let me taste that berry tongue of hers as she pushed down my pants the rest of the way.

What was she doing? It was the middle of the day! I tried to pull back up my pants, only to have her pin my hands above my head. "Trust me."

I felt I had no choice. I felt the sun hit my naturally cream colored skin, this was okay, I wore something like this last week when Ron wanted to go swimming in the lake. Padma pulled off my pants the rest of the way and leaned back over me. She was tracing her fingers over the elastic waistband of my panties as I felt my eyes widen. Surely she wasn't going to. She took them off as well. Leaving me completely exposed below her. The whole school was about to see my parts. This whole new exciting personality I was discovering in myself wasn't so much fun anymore; I didn't want the whole school to see me like this! "Padma, get off me."

She leaned up as I looked around. No one was there. "Lunch Granger."

Everyone went inside to eat; I must've missed the bells during that intense lip lock with Padma. She leaned back over me and started to ease me down. "I said to trust me, Hermione."

I nodded and let her open my thighs slightly. My eyes closed in a sensual sigh as she lowered her head between my thighs. Her licks were talented, wrapping her tongue around my bundle of nerves and gently sucking on it. I leaned back in the grass and looked over to the school, waiting for someone to walk out and catch us. There was no way anyone would miss lunch, at least that's what my experience with Ron and Harry lead to me believe. She rose my lower half up more, as she buried her head deeply into me.

I never realized how talented her tongue was before, our snogging gave me a small idea of how amazing it would be, but this was on a whole different level. "Oh Padma, right, right there."

She took my advice and continued to suck my wet sex. I laced my fingers though her sun warmed hair and pushed her to me more. I used my other hand to release my breasts from my shirt. I wanted to be completely naked as she fucked me. Then, oh when she got her turn I would get my revenge. She shoved three fingers into my pussy and started to spread them apart as far as she could. She was ripping me apart from the inside in all of the best ways. I left my breasts alone and moved my hand to her wrist to push her in more. She laughed slightly at me and moved her three fingers in and out. I went back to playing with my humble breasts, moaning each time her nails scraped against the inside of my body.

She pulled out and placed her hand to my lips. I sucked each finger clean, moaning at the taste of myself on her hand. She shoved it in slightly more; I took all three fingers in until she decided that they were clean enough. She told me to lick over her entire hand for a special surprise and I did. I kissed over her knuckles, using my tongue to wet them. I licked and made sure that every inch of her chocolate colored skin was drenched in my spit. She leaned me back down, positioned her hand in the exact spot she wanted and shoved it into my pussy. I had done the same thing to Ginny that morning and had no idea it would feel this good.

She was punching my insides and tearing my body apart as I thrusted my hips up to her and begged for more. My voice filled up the large courtyard and I was sure that people all of the way in the Astronomy Tower could hear me. She started to suck on my clit, begging me to come for her. It wasn't that much of a request; her fist was filling up my hole in all and made me feel completely full. I had been feeling that build up since we were kissing. My climax coated her fist and gave her more lubrication to fist me with. She pulled her fist out of me and started to suck on her fingers as well. I laid on the grass and looked up at the pretty colors that danced in front of my face.

Padma laid on her stomach by my side and wiped the rest of her hand off on my jeans. "We should date."

I looked over her like she was growing a second head as she kissed me softly. I kissed her back and tried to think about everything she could do for me if we dated. It also might keep me from these random situations that seemed to keep building up around us. "Yeah, okay. We're dating and in a relationship."

And every relationship needed to be fair, with equality and all that. I went up behind her and pushed her black skirt up her ass and found a bit of a wet spot on her underwear. She had gotten wet from our actions. I pulled down her panties and saw her pussy waiting there for me. She got up on all fours and looked over her shoulder at me. I was still naked in the bright sun and ran a finger slowly over her slit as she moaned softly. "Tease-"

It was the only word she could get out before I shoved my whole tongue into her slit and started to eat her out from behind. She never seemed to experience this before, from the way she was screaming how bloody good it felt. I spread her open more while groaning at how good she tasted. She moved backwards onto me more as I lapped at her insides. It wasn't enough though. As my tongue pushed into her there, I fingered her clit on the other side. She was caught off guard by that, as started to dig her nails into the blanket that we were on.

She started biting her lower lip and tilting her head back to get a better "'Mione, Bloody hell, I'm going…"

She barely had time to get it out of her mouth before I felt her climax all over my fingers. Her muscles tightened around my hand as I pulled out of her and smiled down at the panting girl beneath me. She fell on her stomach, her skirt falling regally over her arse as I resisted the urge to give her a playful spank. The urge subsided as she got up and slipped back on her panties. I found my clothes and slowly slid them back on; my last article was on right as the Weasley Twins slammed the door open. They ran over claiming (at the same time) that we missed two girls snogging in the Great Hall.

The girls got a detention for it and were practically shoving their tongues down each other's throats at the Hufflepuff table. The whole Hall, according to the boys as I slid my panties in my jeans, went dead silent and just watched either out of horror or fear of moaning from it.

Apparently it was the highlight of their year, if only they had walked out ten minutes before, they would've gotten a real show.

**Once again, a short chapter but I do love this couple a lot. If anyone knows a good Hermione / Padma, send it my way. **

**Again, dedicated to Shayne, I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked discussing it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Couples:** Hermione Granger / Parvati Patil

**Themes:** yuri (F/F), (F/F) rape, misuse of a wand

**Rating: **M (for a reason)

**Summary:** a case of mistaken identity…

**Notes:** all of these are for my best friend in the whole world; I owe you much more than this. This is my very first rape and my first Hermione / Parvati, I hope it meets everyone's standards. This also takes place a year after my first two chapters. So Hermione, Parvati and all them are fifteen.

**Disclaimer:** I no own you no sue, also I'm taking a lot of liberties with these stories, The War and all of the bad stuff isn't going to be mentioned much, but I hope you can still enjoy it.

**Reviews/Flames:** Reviews (equal) loved; faithful reviewers will get a cookie the size of their head! Flames about the gay ness or the couple I picked will be laughed at and posted here for others to mock. Flames on my lack of skill however will be used to heat my bedroom. My fanfiction mascot seems to think that I'm trying to turn her into a Popsicle.

**Remarks:**

**Identity Crisis **

Imagine for a moment, always being the dumb twin. Being the one who has to sit back and listen to all of Padma's accomplishments and then bring home a failing grade. So I tried to be the pretty twin, I dove into makeup and fashion as soon as our mother let us dress ourselves. They would gush over how cute I looked, but still once we got to school it was all about the brainiac. Once we got into Hogwarts and that Hat kept us apart, I knew this would be amazing for both of us. I was the brave and outgoing one now. I sat at a table with Harry Potter and flirted with all of the cute boys in the school while my smarty pants twin read and talked to the geeks and freaks.

It seemed that everything was starting to go right for us both, she was in between relationships (as far as I knew, and honestly I didn't know much about my twin sister) while I was snogging Dean Thomas, in fact that's how everything changed. Sure I guess I wondered who my sister was interested in, mainly because I wanted our parents to stop giving me the third degree every time I wanted to go out, and she just sat there with a book in front of her face looking snug as ever. There had to be something that I could've used against her, I just wished I didn't have to figure it out the way I did.

I was supposed to meet my boyfriend for some sneaking around and fooling around in an empty classroom. I was fifteen and should have some good snogs with my boyfriend. It was after classes, considering I had to stay behind with one of my professors I didn't have a chance to change out of my Gryffindor robes. Another reason I loved not being in the same house as Padma, when we were young, our mother used to dress us the same. Now I was in Red and she was in Blue.

I shook all of the thoughts of Padma out of my head as I got to our love nest, also known as Professor Flitwick's supply closet. Because let's be honest, who wants to think about their twin sister when the subject of sex was about to be breached with my overly cautious boyfriend. I planned out my speech about expressing our love in a physical way when I found a note that he got a detention for drawing on a desk. Being the sexy artist he is, and now a bad boy I was more than willing to forgive him for this, until I felt someone pull me back into the closet and lock the door.

"Hermione?"

The witch who I shared a room with for nearly five years now just smiled at me and started to strip my clothes off. What the hell was she doing? She slammed her lips against mine and tried to pry my lips open with her tongue. I gasped because _hellooo_ I've never kissed a girl before and I never thought I was going to have to! I tried to push her away until she filled my mouth with her warm and sweet tasting tongue. I tried to push her off harder because she tasted a little too good and I wasn't supposed to be here.

I was supposed to be waiting in the common room for Dean to come back for some studying and some kissing. He really was the sweetest, always willing to wait until I was ready for things. He never forced me into anything. In fact, we've been together for nearly a year now and he only wanted to kiss. No matter how many times I tried to show him I was ready for more, no he just wanted to make sure we took things slowly.

I managed to pry her lips off mine long enough to bellow out "What the fuck are you doing Granger?"

She started to unbutton my white blouse and nearly ripped off the buttons. This was not happening. Tears started to flow down my chocolate brown eyes, not because an obviously insane Hermione was stripping me, no I looked really well endowed when I wore that shirt and she ruined it. She cupped my breasts with her hands and started to kiss and bite my neck. There were going to be bruises to explain to Dean and everyone else. I tried to push her off again, screaming for help.

"I charmed the door silly, just like you told me to."

Just like I… what was she talking about? I started to scream for help again, tears clogging my vision as she got onto her knees and forced my panties down. I tried to keep my knees closed; this did not happen to girls like me. They did not get raped by the bookworm with hot friends! It just did not happen! I closed my eyes and tried to will this all away. I was with Dean and he was showing me how much he loved me. Hermione forced my legs open and licked at my vagina.

"Hermione, no please stop!" I begged while trying to find the door handle. She forced my legs to stay open as she shoved three fingers into my hole. I was a complete virgin; I never felt anything like this before! Why was she doing this to me? She shoved her three delicate and thin fingers into my hole and opened them as far as she could. The tears from all of this stung my eyes as I tried to push her off. "No more, stop it please I won't tell anyone!"

She just seemed to laugh as she licked my clitoris. The flame ran up my body and it was revolting. This should be my boyfriend not my roommate! I tried to move away from her, but her hand and body kept me pinned to the door.

I bit back a sob as she licked the inside of my lower lips, I only knew that area from my handful of masturbation sessions when everyone else was out. She didn't seem to be letting up, even when I was crying for her to stop. She didn't seem to want to stop touching me even though I tried to push her hand out of me. Did this count as my virginity? Did it even count as rape if she was a girl? "Please Hermione, why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I know you like it, Padma."

My mouth went dry, my sister? my sister liked being pulled into dark closets and finger banged by the frizzy haired Gryffindor. If the situation had been better, I would've used this the next time Padma got that smug look on her face over grades. Sure, Mom and Dad were pretty liberal, but they were both raised as Muslim and this sort of thing just did not mix no matter how open minded they claimed to be now.

Hermione flicked her tongue over my clit quickly, in a way that made it feel almost well… good. She had a pretty talented tongue there, no wonder my sister was always sneaking out during the summer. How long had they been doing this? My head was swimming with all of the ways to blackmail her with this, that I didn't even remember I was supposed to be physically disgusted by this. She moved her hands to my lower back as she forced me closer to her. I bit my lower lip as the frizzy hair against my thigh reminded me this was not my boyfriend.

I pushed her head off my body as she disconnected with my body. She laid me back on the floor, even though I fought against her and tried to get away from her. "Hermione I don't want this! Stop it!"

She laughed lightly and forced my legs open again and forced my legs open again. Something long and wooden was shoved into my pussy. What was… she stuck her wand into me! "Granger, I'm warning you I'm going to kick your ass."

She held onto her wand in me and muttered a charm as my hands were pinned above my head and my legs were forced open.

She settled back between my legs and used the wand to slide in and out between my legs. "Much better Padma."

It didn't bother me much, her wand wasn't very thick but it was still horrible. I tried to get up, but the more I squirmed the tighter the restraints became. She muttered a spell I never even heard of before as the wand expanded to the size of my fist. I screamed out of pain and tried to get away from the way too big wand. She left it inside of me as she licked my clitoris. It was too big inside of me, and for some reason, felt so good. Some sick part of me, deep down was actually enjoying this. I would never tell her though. She muttered another spell and the wand engorged itself again, becoming twice the size of before. I screamed for her to stop, I begged her to take it out as blood started to seep down my legs.

Pain fizzled though my whole body as she ripped my hymen. I was no longer a virgin. I felt sore and disgusting as my body decided to revolt against me again and spilled a mixture of fluids and blood as I moaned. Yes that's right, I moaned from her tongue and the massive piece of wood swollen between my lips. Hermione shrunk it down slightly, making it half the size and took off my bra.

I was exposed completely and wished I had control over my hands, so I could cover myself up. My parents always taught Padma and me to be conservative with our bodies. No matter what this sick and perverted version of Hermione tried to say, there was no way that Padma would want all of this done to her. She just wasn't that type of a girl. I was her twin, I should know.

I tried to push her away from me, my voice was hoarse from all of the screaming and crying I was doing, I just wanted her off me, while a tiny voice in the back of my head begged for her to keep going and to make the wand between my legs even bigger. I tried to suppress that voice, I wanted it dead right now as the ropes around my hands and wrists got tighter. She tossed the pink fabric aside, making a comment that it looked like one of Parvati's.

For some reason I didn't tell her, I knew almost for a fact by now she would let me go, maybe even wipe my memory clean of all of this so I wouldn't have to think about it ever again. I kept quiet as she ran her soft hands over my breasts. She fondled the soft skin with one hand, while sliding her modified wand in and out of me, my blood and climax serving as lubrication for her actions. Her disgusting actions that were about to willingly send me over the edge again.

I refused to moan like my body begged me to; I didn't want to let her know that the sick part of me that was craving more of this action was enjoying this more than anything I felt before. She took my right nipple into her mouth and started to suck on it like a baby. I tilted my head back and let my jet black locks fall back on Hermione's robes that she must have tossed there at some point during all of this.

My throat burned as I tried to keep yelling for help, I screamed that I was being raped as Hermione laughed and kissed me again. She captured my lips mid scream and was able to fill my mouth with her tongue again. I tried to pull my head back as she forced it in place with her hands and traced over my tongue with hers. At the same time, she used her one hand to slide half of the wand into herself. She was going to fuck me with that thing, while fucking herself.

I've known Hermione for five years, where the hell did this come from?!

She rolled her tongue against mine as I nearly moaned. Why the hell didn't Dean ever try that with me? She thrusted forward and pushed the wood into me deeply. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, her clitoris was against mine when she did stuff like that. Our skirts were still on, and she still had on her blouse with the brave honest and loyal Gryffindor lion on her endowed chest.

I'm still not sure what happened, but I bucked my hips forward so it would go in deeper and I could see if I could make her moan too. She smiled down at me and whispered the spell to make it slightly bigger. It burned around my hole as she moaned from it. We rocked back and forth, taking more of each other and kissed. My tongue started to dance with hers, trying to get more of that delicious friction. Don't ask me what happened because I could go the rest of my life and have no idea.

She got a euphoric look on her face as I started to kiss her neck.

"Set me free, Hermione?"

She nodded and untied the ropes with no magic. I could've used this moment to run away and get out; instead I moved so Hermione was on her back and started to ride her harder. "Make… make it bigger."

She could barely get the words out as I rode her. The wood grew inside of us and caused a little more blood to slide down my thighs. Bloody hell it hurt so good. Hermione grabbed my dark brown hips and forced me down harder onto her, she was so close to her orgasm and I wanted to give it to her. Even if she thought that I was my twin sister. we were both drenched in sweat, we rocked back and forth as she started making noises under me.

I moved one hand between her legs, right above her overly expanded hole was her shiny pearl, begging for me to touch. I reached down and started to rub the pad of my thumb over it. She moaned my sister's name, pressing her hips forward and screaming that she was going to cum. I quickly, and I'm still not sure where this came from, got off from her, tore the wood out of her and started to lick at her opening just like she had done to me before. She pushed my head deep into her as my tongue eagerly waiting for her climax.

She moved her hips with me, rolling them against my face as I used my fingers to tease and torment her clitoris. She shook and I felt the delicious fluids float over my tongue as I lapped it all up. It all tasted to good, I ran my manicured nails over her thighs and to her arse as I pressed her up against me more. I felt my own orgasm slide between her legs, just from how amazing she felt on my tongue.

Did this still count as rape?

I didn't want to be fucked by Hermione Granger in the first place, but then I ended up enjoying it. She laid back and looked up at the ceiling. I laid next to her, my naked and abused body formed to fit against her clothed one.

"Bloody hell Padma, that was amazing."

Sure I could've told her, but then that would mean having to admit that I just boffed my sister's girlfriend or something. I got up and started to gather my clothes.

"I should be getting back, Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you stop when I asked you to?"

She looked at me confused, found her panties and slid them on. She kissed my cheek softly and ran her fingers over my cheek. "I knew you didn't really want me to."

There was a bit more emotion in my voice as I tried to figure out what kind of a game she was playing at, "I was screaming and crying for you to stop."

"But you didn't use the safety word."

What the hell was a safety word? She sauntered out of the room and bumped into my twin sister. She looked back into the room at me with a wide eyed expression as Padma demanded to know what happened. I stood at the door, my skirt and bra in place but that was about it. I leaned against the door frame as Hermione looked like a fish out of water, gasping and looking between the two of us. Padma looked like a mixture of shocked and interested; I just smirked because it was something else that the two of us had in common.

Our birthday.

Our DNA.

Our wand make and core.

Boffing Hermione Granger.

I felt a part of me hoping that the latter wasn't a onetime only deal.

**Woot for two chapters done in one day! **

**I actually felt a little bad for Parvati while I was writing this, Hermione did however, give her plenty of opportunities to get out of there and say who she was. Teehee. So I love the amount of support that I've been getting for this story and it's making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And to think, this was just a present for my Best Friend. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Couples:** Hermione Granger / Cho Chang

**Themes:** yuri (F/F), spanking, sodomy with Quidditch related items

**Rating: **M (for a reason)

**Summary:** punishment for being in the wrong place, at the wrong time.

**Notes:** all of these are for my best friend in the whole world; I owe you much more than this. I'm not sure how I came up with this chapter, but I know Shayne (aka the lad I'm writing all these for) wanted to see this chapter the most, sick perv! (said the girl writing it). Lol

**Disclaimer:** I no own you no sue, also I'm taking a lot of liberties with these stories, The War and all of the bad stuff isn't going to be mentioned much, but I hope you can still enjoy it.

**Reviews/Flames:** Reviews (equal) loved; faithful reviewers will get a cookie the size of their head! Flames about the gay ness or the couple I picked will be laughed at and posted here for others to mock. Flames on my lack of skill however will be used to heat my bedroom. My fanfiction mascot seems to think that I'm trying to turn her into a Popsicle.

**Remarks:** _agilman08 and violchick26__: _thank you both for the addition to your story alerts. XD

AND

_violchick26:_ thank you for the review; I'm glad you love it so much; I've been working very hard on these chapters.

_PhoenixJay27: _oh, well I'm terribly sorry you weren't into it, I could've sworn I put that that chapter contained female on female rape… sorry XD

**Holy Wooden Broomsticks, Batman **

Let's get a couple things straight…

Which brings me to my first point. I am, straight I mean. I like boys and wearing dresses and all that. Have you seen lesbians? They have short hair and they play sports (I play Quidditch, but that so does not make me gay) and they are like men. What was the point of being a girl when you had to act like that? I often stated my opinion to my best friend Marietta, so once Padma Patil was caught snogging Hermione Granger in the dormitories, we decided to make life a living hell for the skirt lifters.

Imagine my surprise when Hermione Granger tried to make me stop. As if there was anything the little lesbo could do to make me stop. She did try though, I'll give her that much. She marched right up to me, in the showers, with her hands on her hips and her frizzy hair pulled back in a butch ponytail and demanded I left Padma alone.

I was naked, drenched in warm water and this bitch was trying to march in and tell me what to do, usually I could put in the innocent face for a while but now it was bullshit.

"I'm warning you Cho, leave her alone."

I rinsed some of the shampoo from my long black hair and turned to look at her. Well, didn't she just look determined when she stood with her hands on her hips and her legs spread apart like that? She was a sixth year still, and I was older than she was. She had no right to come into the Ravenclaw showers and demand me to do anything.

"Or what, Granger?"

She didn't seem to have a smart comment for that, and just seemed to be thinking it all over. I turned off the shower and ran my hands over my head, trying to get some of the water out of my hair. "So what are you like dating or something?"

"Yes, we are."

She seemed to pause in that, she was probably trying to think things over or she was trying to figure out why I was walking around her. "You know I hate dykes."

"Lesbian, Cho. Even a Neanderthal like you can figure out that word."

The steam from the showers was making her sweat more, the white blouse was sticking to her skin as she tried to not look as uncomfortable as I knew she was. I picked up her face with one finger and made her look at me. I was still naked and she was trying to steal glances down at my breasts. I could make her pay for trying to think about having sex with me. That was all that lesbians did, they saw a girl and suddenly they were mentally boffing them with their tongues and fingers and all that.

"Neanderthal huh? Well, I had thought about leaving you alone and just spreading it around that you were stealing plays from Ravenclaw, get your precious Gryffindor team tossed out of the running for the Cup this year, but I think you need to be knocked down a few pegs Granger."

A look of pure fear ran though her body and made her physically shake against me. She should be terrified of what I could and was going to do to her. I forced the girl against the wall and tied her hands to the shower head with my wash cloth. Making sure that the knot was good and tight, I turned around and gave her a full sight of my body. She was such a lesbian, she should appreciate it all.

I gathered everything I was going to need all in one blue and bronze bag. She was drenched by the shower by the time I got back; her shirt was spreading open and exposing her newly plump breasts. Her nipples were hard against the fabric and from the water turning freezing cold with the flick of my wand. She tried to get away, but I knew she wanted this. She pleaded for me to untie her as I thought it over for a moment, well that just wouldn't be much fun would it?

I took her panties off her, and saw the similar lower half and hated her for having it. I ran a finger over it and found she was sopping wet from what I was doing to her. I stood up completely and with a flick of the wand extended the shower head so it dragged her halfway across the room. She was still under the cold water of the shower as her lips turned a little blue from it. I felt goose bumps glide over her body as I tore her shirt off. This would be a good time to let her know what I was going to do to her.

"You need to be taught a lesson Granger, need to know how amazing it feels to have a huge cock inside of you."

Her teeth chattered that I was female and had no way of teaching me that lesson. I laughed and dropped my bag to the floor. Her honey brown eyes traveled down to the bag and she took in sharp breaths. "What… what is that?"

I picked up the beaters bat first and tossed it around in my hand. The wood was pretty heavy in my hand, also because I wasn't used to the weight. "How many girls have you fucked Granger?"

"What?"

I slapped her across the face as her head stayed where I slapped it. "How many?"

"…"

She muttered too low for me to hear her, I rose my hand to smack her again as she screamed out the number four. I lowered my hand and smiled at her, let her think that I was going to let her off easy for corrupting four girls who would be better off with a man leading a normal life.

"Who were they?"

Her body shook out of pure fear as I tossed the bat back and forth between my hands. "Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown, Padma Patil and Parvati Patil."

I knew all of those girls. I watched her with disgust and moved so I was standing behind her. "Tell me all about it, each one."

"Cho stop it please, I'm sorry I came in here."

I slapped her ass cheeks with the bat as the loud noise of wood against flesh screamed though the air right along with her own screams. "Tell me all about it."

"Ginny was my first, she ate me out in the showers. I tied her up just like this in the dorms. I- I-"

Right as she was getting to the good parts, she dropped her head and bit back her sobs; I slammed the bat against her ass more as she screamed for mercy. "I fucked her, I knew that Lavender was watching and I fucked her. I made her lick my pussy and I touched hers."

She was screaming and making sure I could hear her over the roar of the shower. I ran a hand gently over her bleeding ass and looked up at her, "well keep going."

"Then I fucked Lavender, I got on top of her and spread open her legs. She ate me out as I ate her out."

"What next?"

"Cho please stop it!"

I slammed the bat against her bare flesh and let her scream for this to be a nightmare. She should've done that when she had these terrible urges to be with another girl. "Padma was next! We fucked outside, in the courtyard during lunch."

"You fucked like animals."

"Well not exactly…"

I slammed the bat across her flesh as the smell of blood got richer in the area, I watched as a few beads traveled down her thighs and she screamed at the top of her lungs "YES JUST LIKE ANIMALS CHO!"

"What next?"

"We started dating, and then I accidently raped her sister. I used an expanding charm on my wand. I fucked Parvati with it and rode her until she came. She did the same to me."

Expanding charm?

I showed her the thick handle of the beater's bat and smiled at her "You've been penetrated by something say, this big?"

"Never that big."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she had to know what was happening. They said she was the brightest witch in the school and they were right. She closed her thighs with an iron like vice and pleaded with me to stop. I spanked her under her thighs loosened up, I used my bat to keep her from slamming her legs closed again and spread open her lower lips. The handle of the bat was huge compared to her tiny slit. She was whimpering above me to stop, and I could if I wanted to. She would keep quite out of humiliation and I could make it out scot free. But where was the fun in that?

I shoved the handle of the bat into her pussy and watched the fluids leak down her thighs, that bitch came from it. She was enjoying all of this. She was craving what my hands could do to her, what was next? Did she want my tongue shoved into her ass while I fucked her pussy with the bat? It didn't work that way.

She cried and pleaded with me to stop as I went to my bag again and took out my Comet 360. Her eyes widened at the broomstick and her eyes gathered more water as she turned completely blue. She said that this was cruel, that I was going to burn in hell for what I was doing. She spoke as if I didn't know that already. I flicked my wand and made her bend at the waist, spreading her ass cheeks nicely as I ran my hands over the bloody and torn up flesh.

Hermione screamed more for mercy and for forgiveness but I wasn't feeling much in the charitable mood. I took the handle of my Comet 360 and shoved in into her unprepared arse. She screamed for me to take it out as she cried for someone to help her. Who would want to touch the AIDS infected bitch? I crouched down to her level and kissed the other girl.

Yes that's right I took her head in my hands and shoved my mouth onto hers. My tongue pried her lips open and gently stroked hers. She didn't seem to be responding, so I pulled my mouth off and turned off the water. I wanted her to be covered in her blood when her precious Padma found her.

I started to get dressed, feeling a surge of sexual attraction when I saw her bound and bleeding like that. I would have to find Roger Davies and get him to stop studying long enough for an anatomy lesson. "Bye bye Hermione, see you around."

**Hermione's POV **

I stood there, bent over with a broomstick hanging out of one half of me and a beater's bat in the other half and I never felt so full in my whole life. Once the door slammed shut, there was a glimmer of light from the far corner of the locker room as my beautiful girlfriend stood there watching.

"I told you she would be a freak."

My girlfriend's eyes were gleaming with the possibility of what we could do in this current situation. Normally I would indulge her, but Cho really hurt me and I just wanted to cuddle next to the Indian-Brit. "Get me down from here, Padma."

"And what if I just left you like this? You did boff my sister, 'Mione."

I groaned when she mentioned that, "I told you, I thought she was you my love. I think she got off on me calling her Padma."

As soon as she untied my hands I grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her deeply, our tongues caressing and probing each other lovingly as she ran her hands over my drenched hair and I winced from the quidditch gear still shoved inside of my body. I'm positive I would never be able to look at the Quality Quidditch Supply store the same way ever again.

She pulled everything out of me, and ran some healing charms she had been practicing over my body. Apparently, as I found out later I suffered from rectal trauma and some internal bleeding from it all. Padma took the wispy memory from her head and placed it into a glass jar.

Just to be set aside for a rainy day.

**so… **

**ermm… **

**teehee? **

**This was the chapter that I clearly thought out the most cause it wasn't like anything I ever wrote before. **

**So if I did a good job, let me know. **

**If I made J.K Rowling cry and give up on the human race well… let me know that too. **

**So once again Shayne, I hope you liked it. **


	5. don't get excited

**The next chapter is coming, but in the meantime my best friend and I wanted to do something good for the world. As we all know there has been an earthquake in Haiti that has destroyed many lives. So we decided to do an auction. We will write a fanfiction for any one of these fandoms, and ship, any kink, any rating, for a price. We ask that in exchange for this piece of a-hem literature, whoever wins the auction makes a donation to Unicef or The American Red Cross **

**My friend's work is at under Spaztastic Pansy **

**Here is a list of what I can write…**

Harry Potter

Teen Titans

Buffy

Inuyasha

DN Angel

Danny Phantom

True Blood

Fruits Baskets

**Here is a list of what she can write…**

Dexter

Queer as Folk

MCR

A7X

Green Day

Band crossovers

FMA

**This is a good cause and we're just trying to do what we can to help out. I swear the next chapter of Tell Me Lies is coming, but I feel very strongly about trying to help with this natural catastrophe.**

**So… Let's start the bidding at 10 dollars.**

**xoxo,**

**Jenn && Kel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

**Couples:** Hermione Granger / Lavender Brown

**Themes:** yuri (F/F),

**Rating: **M (for a reason)

**Summary:** This takes place after the Hermione/Ginny chapter and the Hermione/Padma chapter

**Notes:** Alright, this was supposed to be a ship with Gabrielle Delacour, but a part of me felt too shamed to put such a young girl in this situation. So, this chapter would be in between chapter one and two. I'm very sorry that this chapter has taken so long to come up, but life kicked me in the face.

Also!

I might have missed some of the reviewers; if I missed your name I'm really sorry. This break from writing made me miss a lot of eMails.

**Disclaimer: **cause this is totally how J.K Rowling pictured her characters. I no own, you no sue.

**Reviews/Flames:** Reviews are loved. If a flame is needed, keep it for constructive reasons.

**Remarks:** _agilman08, violchick26, Morbid Crow, Darkinoux, Suki87, Shining-In-Sunlight, .Lady, Healer, Dannyboy the Dane, shut up and read or go away, harpiesno1fan, FlowDemon, padmeani8, Azalia Fallen, Loren Sebastian, Grumbello, ALeeReviewer, xxdaNNiiilOvexx, SnakeBite94, Angelyte, and Subbliminal__: _thank you all for the addition to your story alerts. XD

AND

_violchick26:_ thank you for the review; I'm glad you love it so much; I've been working very hard on these chapters.

_Kassa-si:_ thank you for the positive words

_penandpencil: _my opening comments? :: scurries to go reread :: thank you for picking Tell Me Lies to read. SECOND REVIEW: glad you decided to read it, school is going crazy so I'm going to try to write as much as possible still

_Healer: _HAHA! That would've been great! Why didn't I think of that! Well I suppose that's why I have amazing reviewers!

_random acts of kindness_: Yeah, she's going to get what's coming to her. LOL

_Imagination Genius_: thanks I try! It'll only get more interesting

_angelfire11120022000_: love the penname BTW, thanks for the positive words!

_shut up and read or go away: _Thank you, I've been slammed from school and such but I am hoping to keep this story going as long as I can.

_FlowDemon: _yeah, I had never written anything like that before, so the Cho chapter was mainly a "let me see if I can do this, without crying on the phone to Shayne" sort of thing. I'm glad I was able to write it, and I was happy with the final product, but I highly doubt that I will be writing that sort of thing for a while.  
_Dannyboy the Dane: _Thank you for the compliments and I have been trying to make each chapter better. The whole Cho thing was embellished a lot, but for some reason in my head it worked. I saw her as a bit of a perfectionist, the way she clung onto Cedric after his death and her search for normalcy in all that, she was really out of character but I wanted to try something new with her.XD

AND

_Kassa-si, Nicolle17, oscar113807, math-user519, Dannyboy the Dane, shut up and read or go away, twilighter07, AlwaysAndForeverYours, and Angelyte__: _thank you all for the addition to your favorite story list. I hope you enjoy the rest XD

AND

_ttfan4life, Roguemarie, and _Findinglovehurts_: _Thank you for the addition to your favorite authors list, I was so happy when I saw that. XD

AND

_random acts of kindness and DETHMATE141:_ Thank you for the addition to your author alert list! XD

**Holy Wooden Broomsticks, Batman**

Was that- did that? I had seen a lot of things during my four years at Hogwarts, but nothing quite of the same caliber as Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley having sex. Sex! Two women together like that, I've-

I rubbed between my legs slightly, new underwear riding up in all of the wrong places. At least that's what I would tell myself.

No matter how much I begged my legs to do something, run away, walk away, hell I wouldn't mind skipping at this point, I just needed them to do something! Instead, I kept my hand between my legs and slowly worked my fingers under the band. There was something so intense about watching the two girls do that. There was something wrong with me, but my pussy grew wet, and right when Hermione moaned for the ginger, I plunged my fingers deep inside of myself. Sure, I had let Seamus Finnigan do this to me a few times, but he never made me feel as good as just watching those girls could. There was no way that was normal, not for a straight girl. But my fingers were shooting like pistons in and out of myself, I bit my lower lip, trying with every fiber in my body not to scream out in pleasure. It was nearly impossible. A few whimpered escaped while watching Ginny's hungry tongue lap at Hermione. I would deny this moment for the rest of my life, but in this moment, I needed to have her. The girls faces contorted in ecstasy, fluids spreading over Ginny's face as her pink tongue darted around her lips attempting to gather every last drop.

I could feel my own fingers drip my own fluids and I wanted someone to suckle them with that much passion. They untangled from each other, Hermione still not allowing Ginny's limbs to be freed from their bondage. Hermione looked towards where I was hiding, but there was no way she knew what I was doing, especially since I was unable to stop. My fingers were going to quickly in and out of my body I knew that I would cry if I had to stop. It just felt so good, my hips were begging for an orgasm, and my body demanded silence. There was no way I would be able to survive the rest of my time at Hogwarts if word got around that I was sexually attracted to other females.

Not only was I sexually attracted to the girls, I wanted a turn.

I, Lavender Brown, wanted a chance to get fucked just like Ginny was. Hermione seemed like she knew what she was doing and why shouldn't I get a turn too?

So, gathering any courage I could, I yanked my hand free my dripping pussy and wiped my hand on my pleated skirt. When I was pretty sure that I looked presentable, I pushed the door open more and tried to seem like I hadn't been watching the whole time.

"Well that was…" they both turned around and noticed me standing at the door with my mouth open, trying my best acting skills. Apparently I was pretty good, cause they both seemed shocked.

"It was amazing, Lav." Hermione smirked at me and winked slightly. I tried to look as innocent as possible, but spread my legs more and hitched my skirt up. She had to know how badly I wanted her. Ginny gave an impatient shake of her trapped limbs; her face was bright red from being caught in that situation. I watched her wrists, while my own wrists tingled, desperate to find out just how good it could feel to be completely defenseless while being pleasured. Hermione flicked her wand as the sheets released Ginny from the prison. The younger red-head closed a robe around her body and scurried from the room.

Hermione, with a new found swish of her hips and possessive stare smirked at me and grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling me into the best kiss I've ever had. Sure, kissing Seamus was nice and everything, but it always felt weird, like he had no idea what he was doing and was trying to hide it. Hermione, she knew just what to do to make my body tingle all over. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling the brunette in closer. She had to know that I would do anything for those slender fingers inside of me. She ran one hand down my back and up my ass slowly, pushing that pesky skirt out of the way and pushed my underwear on the floor. Her movements were quick, and her hands skilled. Even with my aroused state, I was about to climax from the very thought of the brunette.

"On the bed, Lavender." She ordered, I could barely move fast enough for her. She had all of the control and she relished it. I took my time, testing my limits with her, which was obviously not a good idea. I felt a sting on my bare ass, she spanked me! I looked up at her with wide blue eyes and she just smiled. "I won't tell you twice."

As quickly as I could, I scurried to the bed and laid on my back. She settled between my legs, running her finger over my lower lips. I stared up at the ceiling and bit my lower lip. It was so much better when she did this than when I did. She was painfully slow with her actions. I wanted primal and raw action, like what she gave to Ginny.

I opened my mouth to give her some instructions and felt three fingers dive right into me. My legs fell open, and a rather loud moan of her name rang from my mouth. She was so good! Her fingers switched between stretching me open and plunging into my body deeper than I was ever able to get. It was impossible not to watch her, that look of concentration on her face was so damn sexy. If I knew the same look she had when she was poured over an obnoxiously thick textbook would also be the one that would bring me to the edge of pleasure, I would have accepted those offers to let her tutor me years ago. While her fingers got to work driving me wild, I slowly snaked my hand down to tease my clitoris, knowing I would be able to cum much faster with the dual stimulation. She was so quick, I didn't even notice her hand flash out and slap my thighs,

"What was that for?!" I shouted, feeling the skin get red and burn from her slap.

"Did I tell you to move? No. Stay perfectly still; you had your chance to fuck yourself the way you wanted to while you spied on us. Now we do this my way."

My blonde curls cushioned my head and all I could do was nod, trying to deny that her sharp words and slap on my thighs didn't turn me on even more. There was no way I was really turned on by her slap and her harsh words, I needed to know more and if this was something I was turned on by, I suppose that Seamus could do that for me too.

"But you're not doing it right! Maybe this was wrong, maybe Ginny didn't enjoy herself all that much…" I knew those words were lies, but it was enough to make Hermione stop sliding her long elegant fingers inside of me and just smirk a little bit.

"You're begging me to treat you like a slut aren't you?"

Slut. She called the one term that my subconscious always shouted at me while I was masturbating. A dirty, wonton whore of a slut. She must have noticed how bright red my face got, but how wet my pussy became. She slid her fingers up to my clitoris and started to tease it slightly, "Is that it? You need to be controlled and put in your place, Brown. I know just the way to do that for you."

I wanted to cry out on frustration as Hermione walked away from my throbbing pussy, it was so painful and I just wanted some release. She was denying me and if I wasn't incredibly turned on I would stomp away from this whole situation. When she came back, she got to work tying my arms above my head, muttering that she would have to be the one to break a bitch. While I was admiring the complex knots she actually tied my legs to opposite posts on the four post bed. The cool English air hit my drenched body; I didn't even realize how much I was sweating from my own arousal until that second. She didn't notice anything about that though, she just worked on those knots and even tugged them to make sure they would hold. She stood up when she seemed content with her job and smiled at me.

"Something to smile about Granger?" I asked, trying to sound as indignant as possible with my limbs tied to the four different posts of the bed. Hermione just tied her frizzy hair back into a sloppy bun and settled back down between my legs.

"Just thinking about how a dirty little slut like you shouldn't even get to orgasm. I should leave you close to one and make you go back to that boyfriend of yours. He'll never be able to make you orgasm like I would. If you listen to everything I say, I'll give you the most powerful orgasm you could ever imagine. Do you understand?"

Her words tore through my attitude problem and left me nodding, how she knew that I could never have a soul shuttering orgasm like Ginny had I would question later. Right now I would just do anything to please this woman.

"Y-yes Hermione."

She seemed to accept that as an answer and kissed me softly. Her lips felt wonderful against mine but I had to scream out in agonized pleasure as she slapped me again, this time directly on my clit. With my legs spread so far apart it made the slap sting so much more and made me all that wetter. She kissed my neck and delivered another slap to my center. I cried out as the warmth from the pain spread through my body. The tingling on my clitoris was amazing and I wanted more but wasn't positive if I was allowed to say anything. She seemed to be happy about my silence and started to rub where she slapped, coaxing the tingling sensation away from my body. The burning stayed and I was grateful for that for some reason. It helped to remember what would happen if I disobeyed her again.

"If you behave yourself, we'll keep going. Can I have to promise that?"

"Yes Hermione." I nodded and felt that surge of excitement over what was going to happen if I just let her do what she wanted.

She slid her fingers inside of my mouth, ordering me to get them good and wet, and for some reason she demanded I paid attention to her knuckles. What would she do that for? I didn't want to question out, out of fear that she would stop. My tongue darted out to coat her hand with my saliva and tried to cover every inch of skin. She seemed happy with the progress and removed her hand from my mouth and inspected it.

"Seamus must have had your lips wrapped around his cock enough, you did a pretty good job."

While I thought I would be rewarded, instead she slapped my pussy again causing an involuntary cry to escape my lips, with tears in my eyes I managed to ask "What was that for?"

"For thinking about his cock while sucking on my hand."

I didn't even have enough sense to argue that I wasn't because she was already slowly shoving three fingers into my body and then started working on her slim pinky and then her thumb. I arched my back, hoping to get even closer to that painful pleasure and cried out in frustration over always being just slightly out of stretching distance from more of her fingers. She started to slide her fingers in and out slowly, never fully leaving my body but I felt so full I knew I didn't want anything other than her hands for the rest of forever as long as she could fill me up like that. I felt an orgasm build up and she moved even faster, her fist filling up my pussy as I felt my whole body contort and fill. My skin felt like it was too tight and everything was suddenly gone except for the extreme pleasure that only Hermione could give me. Right as she slammed her hand into my body, everything broke and shattered around me. There was screams of pleasure that sounded something like my own voice as she grinned above me. She used the lubrication from my orgasm created a slick noise as she slowed down slightly. When she yanked her hand from inside of me, I wanted to whimper for more.

Instead of leaving me to bask in the aftermath of the best orgasm I ever had, she stead moved up and straddled my face. I had no idea what to do but she seemed to be convinced that I would know what to do.

"Now bitch!" She demanded as I slid my tongue up and between the folds on her body. Apparently that was a good idea and she started to move her hips around on my face. "Suck my pussy clean you little slut." Her words went straight to my pussy making it clench and pulse. Could I really be horny all over again? She lowered her hips more and my hungry tongue wrapped around her clit, causing the brunette to shake and shiver about me, "Get your tongue good and deep inside of me Lavender. If I don't orgasm soon I'll punish you again."

I knew those threats held so many promises of exquisite pain.

And I wanted them all.

I adjusted myself slightly, hoping to make this better for my dominator. I used my nose to nuzzle her clit and my tongue dove into her body. She moaned out filth, knowing how each of her words to go straight between my legs. I loved the taste and tang on my tongue from her juices. She moved her hips above my mouth and helped since I was still tied down. I heard her cry out my name a few times and spill her fluids into my mouth. With a few licks I gathered almost everything I could. She slowly lifted herself off me and laid on the bed,

"With some training, you might make a decent bitch for me Lavender."

With all of the haughty confidence that I could with cunt juices on my chin and my limbs sore from being tied up I smirked at my roommate, "Any time Hermione."

**Hello everyone remember me? **

**Remember my friend who I was writing this for? Well now he's my boyfriend and kept demanding the new chapter and after he went on a rant about hating authors who would vanish off the face of the planet, I decided to indulge him a bit. **

**I did miss you all and I will try to make this a regular thing. **

**If you enjoy it, let me know via twitter atfallrisk also with new ideas and suggestions!**

**Love you all, sorry if this sucks it's been a while, **

**Jenn **


End file.
